Diary of a crush
by xoxoXTY
Summary: You would ask: how come a girl like me, who practically despises dresses, make-up, teddy bears, and all those other sissy sissy things, well okay. I am a tomboy. Sort of. Or that’s what they say. Big deal. keeps a diary? -complete summary inside-
1. Chapter 1

You would ask: how come a girl like me, who practically despises dresses, make-up, teddy bears, and all those other sissy sissy things, (well okay. I am a tomboy. Sort of. Or that's what they say. Big deal.) keeps a diary?

Well, I have two words for ya. Athrun Zala.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter1

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

9th March (8:00 pm)

That's right, its now been two frigging days since I got to this ridged school and all that's been happening to me is him. More like watching him. Daydreaming about him. And well lets see….PRACTICALLY WRITING ABOUT HIM IN A CRAPPY DIARY WHICH I NEVER IN MY LIFE THOUGHT I'D HAVE!

Yup. Believe it or not its actually true. The all so feared (or not), tough ungirly girl in her previous school which happens to be me, Cagali Yula Athha, has a big fat crush on some stupid boy! I'll give you a _haha _for that. You probably think that I'm going whacked (or maybe its just me). Which is sort of true considering the fact that my so called "crush" is actually The Athrun Zala. Him. AKA: quarterback, captain of his soccer team, class president, and all around good guy. Not to mention perfect! ...not!

When I said "all around good guy" and emphasized the word "perfect", my pen must have slipped cuz what I meant was: totally obnoxious, deceptive, jerk!

And in the face which whom everyone thought was so utterly perfect. Might just have major imperfection written all over.

But before that, let me take you two days back. The day, where we first met.

6th March (7:00 am)

Today is the day. The day that I wished would never come. The day that the question _whys' _actually mattered. I mean. _Why_does my dad have to get a job that always brought him places? And _why _did he have to bring me along? _Why_ should I have to transfer to another alien school and start over again? I mean. I was happy in my other school. I sort of had a reputation for goodness sake. Its not like I wanted to start from scrath all over again! I mean, who would? What if I wouldn't fit in?

_why _didn't he even once. At least once. Just stop to think how hard it has been for me being the new girl all the time. But noo…….i'm just a fifteen year old girl. Powerless to do anything about it. Its always got to be him.

So here I am. Sitting helplessly on the passengers seat of the car with a seatbelt tucked and never ending questions of why racing in my head. I was so busy regretting every bit of it that I started wishing for these random bit of possibilities. Like a picture of the school burning to crisp just because someone left the stove in the cafeteria open. Or my dad thinking he had enrolled me but it actually turned out to be some fantasy he'd created in his dreams. That'll give me enough time to bail. Or maybe WWII all over again…..anything. to keep me away from this horrible nightmare of the "new girls life" and back to my old school where I actually started to fit in!

My heart leaped when I felt my dad slowly hit the breaks. The car came to a stop. I faced the side window, wide-eyed. In front of me was the biggest school I'd seen yet!

Actually. I was being delusional. It wasn't exactly the biggest. It looked pretty much normal. But right now, I just couldn't help myself from thinking….big mistake. Once again, I looked at my dad. Petrified. He just gave me a reassuring smile that said "you could do it", "we talked about this", and "be nice". I just nodded and as soon as I stepped out the car, my life was never the same again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakurabliss: that was chapter 1. how'd u like it? Pls comment and tell me what you think.

And sorry if its so short.


	2. Chapter 2

the following thanks for reviewing : beaches93, utsuro, jamalittleteapot, milisante, Hades. Thrones. Heiress, piano123, pinkberry

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As I walked my way towards the long perfectly cemented stairs which led to the school's main entrance, I gripped the slings of my backpack, tight. I tried to look straight and avoid any unnecessary eye contact whatsoever but I couldn't help but feeling nervous with all the glances I have been getting. Actually, they weren't just glances. They were stares and some glares or these looks like saying: "who's the new girl?" or for some whom I couldn't help but glance at: "what the hell are you looking at" or something like that. And some were looks that I couldn't even explain. But they were from normal people though. I mean, not really normal. You know, like the reeks, Goths, emos or whatever. You don't see a jock face my way. They were so busy flirting with sexy blond cheerleaders and hanging out with their fellow snobby jock buddies.

Not that I care. Since I already know how predictable this would be and how it will end up if I take a wrong move or whatever. Which I won't. Cuz I'm not stupid. And I'm pretty sure with people like these; I'll just have to keep a low profile. You know. Being one of those loners quietly sitting in the corners with a sign like "_don't mind me. I'm not even here" _

But I spoke too soon when this really hard something hit me. Literally. And actually, not something. More like a someone. But not just anyone with normal strength that when they hit you, you'll just go a bit unbalanced or so. Noo. This one was strong and…. musc-ly ….that I just realized I was actually falling!

I tried to get back straight but it was too late. So I shut my amber eyes ready for a bad landing. I could hear my books falling and thought it was all over. The end. The ultimate humiliation as the new girl, in front of all these people.

Until, these big strong hands grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me back straight. My eyes were still closed but I could still hear a major whispering going on. Like, everywhere.

Curiously, I opened my amber orbs. Revealing a pair of emerald ones staring right back at me. Surprised, I let out a tiny shriek and quickly pulled away without thinking.

(and oh. I felt so stupid) only to realize that I was about to go back to falling again.

But the same hands quickly caught me. Except this time, they gripped my wrist and wrapped them around my waist!

"whoa there" the voice said in a deep, manly, and irresistible tone.

I paused and stared at him. And He stared back with his oh so gorgeous eyes.

"You okay?" he said.

"ye…" I cleared my throat. My heart was beating so fast. I could barely keep up.

"I mean….. yeah" I said nervously and smiled.

He smiled back.

My heart melted. Blood started rushing through my cheeks. His smile. It was the most adorable thing I have ever seen. (and I actually used the word adorable) all I wanted was to stay like this forever. His hands around my waist, our faces inches apart, and my heart racing like never before. (well maybe except that. I wouldn't want to have a heart attack in the middle of a wonderful moment) and his smile. His ever so adorable sweet smile plastered on that perfectly shaped face and those ever so deep emerald eyes, staring straight into mine. It was like a fantasy. And because it was fantasy, reality got in the way again. As always.

A tall, blond cheerleader with icy blue eyes, rudely stepped between us and just shattered the best moment of my life! And ooh! I just wanted to scream and strangle her to death.

But I didn't. reality. Remember?

So this is how it went: after miss Blondie RUDLEY stepped in between us like she owned that spot, with her facing him and her back facing me, she started talking to him in this very flirtatious, sissy, SICK way that I practically hated. It was so disturbing that I wanted to puke. (okay. So I exaggerated a bit. So what? She treated me like I wasn't even there and she just wouldn't shut up). So I was standing there. Facing her skinny back and long blonde cheerleader hair that started blowing to my face. Great.

Then I looked down. No wonder I sort of felt tall when I stood there and now she's standing on my property.

"uh….umm" I said hesitantly. And my voice was soft. Too soft for anyone to even hear.

Seconds ticked.

Just walk away.

No. get my books first.

Wait. Just walk away.

No. books first!

What the hell is wrong with me? Now I'm arguing with myself. Urgh! This is too stupid. I'm bailing. Then I started walking away with a "_don't mind me, I was never here" _expression pasted on my face. Then. I stopped. Wait a second. She cant just butt in in the greatest moment of my life. Shatter it, ignore me and bitch the crap out of my book on the first day of school. I just wont let her. I refuse to!

So I marched back there. Chin up and face straight.

A phrase flashed back to me. "_Be nice" _okay dad. I'll try.

I poked her bony back. She still ignored me. So I poked more. Harder. Then she stopped and turned to face me with annoyance and icy looking eyes. When she saw me, she got even more annoyed and place her hand on her hip.

"what." She said cockily.

I pointed down to her high heeled _La Krissa_ flip flops. She looked down. Then looked at me with perfectly shaved raised eyebrows. (and I swear those eyes were getting icier by the second)

"uh. My book. Your stepping on it."

She looked down again, then to me.

"So?" she said in a tone that very much said she didn't give a damn. But I didn't either. So I went on.

"So. Step aside so I could pick it up and go" I said plainly.

When she heard this, she completely faced me (she was slanted a while ago) which meant she gave her full attention. Good. Then looked deep into my eyes and gave out a smirk.

"your new right?" she didn't even give me time to answer. "you sure got guts but in case you don't know, the rules here are simple. Brionna. Which is, aha, mwah., of course, captain of the school cheerleading squad and current….wait. let me rephrase that. Will be, and always girlfriend of THE ATHRUN ZALA. A.k.a: quarterback, class president, and captain of the schools soccer team. Oh. And did I mention that he was also the hottest boy in school?" she said, gesturing to my supposed to be dream boy who is seemingly, already, taken.

"oh stop it Bri…" he said, slightly embarrassed

"oh don't be so modest. Its not boasting if its true" she said flirtatiously. Ew. Stop it already. I get the picture. And so does everyone curiously fixing their attention on us. I rolled my eyes and looked at her in disgust. Unfortunately, she saw it and gave me a death glare. Ooh sca-ry…..not!

Then she continued her statement.

"**And you. New girl. Should just. DISAPPEAR."**

_Disappear……disappear……_

The word echoed uncomfortably in my head. Unwanted images from long ago started flowing back. This word…..its like…..a trigger just released….

Then, I unconsciously reached for the book she was stepping on and pulled it as hard as I can. Causing her to lose her balance. She let out a large shriek. I could hear unbelievable gasps and some unlikely smirks. My bangs concealed my eyes. I wrapped my book around my arms and pressed it towards my chest. Then I ran up the stairs as fast as I can, towards the main entrance and then out of sight. I didn't even stop to see if miss Madonna or what ever her name was, fell or was caught by dream boy like I was.

I found myself stopping in an isolated hall. I leaned on the wall, panting. After gathering my breath, I stood up straight and sighed.

So much for low profile. I wouldn't even know how this crazy life will end anymore.

So that was it. I spent most of my first day of school trying to avoid a certain blonde, arrogant and humiliated cheerleader. And a certain oh so perfect boy of my dreams.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sakurabliss: well that's chapter 2. hope it was made to your content for a second chapter.

Well, Please leave a review and see you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! Sorry for the late update. I was….busy.

So here's chapter 3. enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

9th march 

6:15AM, today

So lets see. For now, its been about 4 days since we got here. And for just 4 days in a n unknown world, a lot has actually happened.

For instance. I woke up this morning expecting what I most likely should expect. (an empty kitchen with a note from my dad that says : "_breakfast in fridge. Just heat up_" or like "_good morning sleepyhead. Sorry again that I cant greet you personally. Late for work. Breakfast in same place_" or something like that.) but as I entered the kitchen today, I was really surprised. As in so surprised that without thinking, (except the fact that I thought a stalker or burglar broke into the house) I grabbed the nearest (heavy) glass vase I could find and was about to defend myself when a familiar blue haired man at the same time, extended one hand In front of him and waved it. There was a surprised look on his face.

"whoawhoa there tiger!"

I slowly placed the vase down and looked around. My mind slowly processed what I saw. A clean bright kitchen. Breakfast on the table for two, with placemats, I may add. Flowers on the middle. And a 30 something year old man with an apron around his waist, mittens on his hands, and a frying pan.

Still processing.

Processing complete.

HO-LY.

"dad??'

"yeah. Who did you think it was? Some find of stalker or something?"

"well, uh. Yeah."

He smirked. I smirked back.

"And why wouldn't I think that? For someone whose so exited to go to work everyday, you sure are something." I said, moving towards the chair to sit.

"I wouldn't use the word _exited_" he said, following me to the table to sit.

"So what's the special occasion?" I said, biting through a French toast. And it was surprisingly good.

He looked at me. Then to his food again.

"nothing special. Your wonderful dad just wanted to spend time with you. Well, at least spend the morning. That's all."

I raised an eyebrow

"oh really?" I said with a hint of suspicion in my tone.

When he didn't reply for a moment, I wanted to ask something like "whose he girl?" (as a joke I mean. And get this. my dad is 30 something. But I really don't get why every time we move, he brings home these girls. Like, one at a time. He adapts easily. His like a chick magnet. Eww. And girls actually fall for it. And whats worst is: they are actually hot! Not like those chubby mom looking girls. They look more like supermodels and such. But who cares? Its not like he's actually serious about them. And if he is, that will be a problem. Haha. Poor chicks. Besides, I will never in my lifetime replace my mom with anything in the whole wide world. Especially with those cheap sluts. No way. Cuz if my mom were here right now we'd be like one happy family. Eating breakfast and telling each other jokes. Which would be really cool) but he sort of beat me to it when he said in his reassuring voice.

"really"

I looked at him them looked at my food once again. Okay. Fine. Do as you wish. Anyway, I'll find out sooner or later, daddy-o.

10:15AM , still today.

I walked in the door of my English class and faced the same problem again. The ceratin blue haired athrun is in it. That was my problem. I froze in the doorway and held up my book towards the side of my face. To cover it. And walked to an empty seat. And to my mixture of anger, a bit of disappointment and annoyance, a certain blonde bitch stole the eat in a flash. (not that there was something wrong with blonde. Hello? I'm blonde too. But there is a big difference with hers and mine. Why? Because that blonde belong to a bitch and my blonde belong to me. That's why)

"oops. Was this seat taken? Not that I care" she said freakishly giggling together with the person beside her. (hm. Guess it was one of her _allies…slaves_. Poor girl)

She looked at me with a pair of blue icy eyes and a sinister smile that went with it. Bitch.

A real bitch indeed. But this bitch has got to wait cuz my priority now, is to find a seat. And fast. Before a certain athrun realizes I'm here. And who knows what he'll do to me for humiliating his girlfriend. (popular people don't like it when you humiliate them in public. An image thing)

I was still left there. Standing in the room with only a book restraining our eyes from meeting. But once again, I spoke too soon when I slowly stole a glance from him only to see that he was glancing back! I wide eyed and looked away. I swear I felt my heart skip a beat. Then I found a seat not too far from here. Still covering my face, I quickly marched to the seat.

"heyisthisseattaken?hopenoti'llsitanyway.thanks" I said continuously and fast. Then immediately sat down with out waiting for a response or even looking at the person I was talking to. I opened my book wode and settled it standing level to my face. To hide it. Then I pretended to be interested in it like a normal person. Wait. What normal person would be interested in an English book?

And of course, even if I talked fast enough for the person beside me not to understand, my voice still somehow reached her. Why you asked? Well that's when she said: "huh? Did you say something?"

But instead of looking at her and replying like normal people usually do, I still pretended interest in the book but was actually peeking at athrun who was busy talking to his friends. Whew. But when I was about to finally take my glance off him, our eyes met. Again. And this time, it wasn't just an imagination. And my heart did the beating fast again and my eyes went wide again, etc. then I looked away. I could somehow hear my new seatmate saying something to me but I couldn't much get it out. Her voice was deafening when I saw athrun whisper something to his friend. Then his friend nodding and athrun walking straight towards me!

I was panicking. It was like in every step he took left me breathless than I already was. (and it wasn't because I came running to class cuz I thought I was late. Noo. It was because questions and what ifs' was racing in my mind. Like, what should I do? What will he do? What if he came to strip me off a bit of my pride just like I did his bitchy girlfriend? Not like I had any. But it was no big deal. –gasp- what if for him it was?? Me and my wild questions)

So there he was. Steps away from me. But then the teacher entered the room and told us to go back to our seats. Which they did. And so did he. I exhaled. Wow. I didn't know I kept my breath the whole time. I could've killed myself without knowing. Thanks teach. That's when I heard this very annoying voice that's been going on since sat here.

"hello? Anyone there?" the voice wnt on. Although it was a bit annoyed (oops), it was still soft and patient. I looked at the person beside me to see a girl about my age (well, duh) she had amazingly long pretty pink hair and dazzling lavender eyes that went with it. When she saw me finally look at her, she smiled.

"finally. I thought I was talking to myself" she said sarcastically. When the teacher faced the board she introduced herself. "hi. My name is Lacus Clyne. Your new here are you?"

"yeah. I guess. My name is…" and before I could introduce myself, she actually did it for me.

"Cagali right? Cagali yula Athha"

I blinked a few times in surprise. (well, not completely surprise)

"uh, yeah. How'd you know?" playing innocent here.

"oh. Everyone does. It was all around the school since about….four days ago. People are still taking about a girl making the undefeated Brianna fall on her butt, bad. I mean. That's got to go to the cheerleader's bad records." What? I thought athrun caught her or something. And that rumor. How could it last for four days?? It could have died down by now.

"oh. really?"

"yeah. And I heard them say that that girl was you. Although, I still couldn't see how you could've done it. She must be heavy. And to Brianna of all people. You wouldn't wanna mess with her. They said she was never more humiliated before. I mean, no one dared" gulp. Should I be scared? Puh-leez. That bozoe? I know shes a bitch and all. But I don't see why they should be afraid of someone like her. My dad once said that when people act like that, their usually scared or insecure.

"well, there's a first for everything" I said.

She looked at me. Then I looked at her. Then she smiled.

After a while, when the teacher turned his back once again, lacus started whispering a question to me.

"so. I also heard that you have a major crush on athrun. Is it true?"

I was actually spacing out and not listening to the teacher and all. But when she said that, I totally freaked. As in really freaked that I stood up banging my hands on the table and said the word "WHAT???!" aloud.

Loud enough for the teacher and everyone else to look at me. When I finally realized what I just did, my face turned to an immense blush. Everyone started laughing at me. Even lacus and athrun choked and tried to keep themselves from laughing. But the teacher gave me a stern look on the face.

"1st warning miss Athha. Behave yourself"

"yes sir. Sorry" with that, I sat back down and sank into my seat hoping that this day would be over. But little did I know that the day had just begun.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That's chapter 3. finally finished. My fingers are really numb from typing. But it will be all worth it if you send your reviews!!! C you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

First of all..hey. sorry for the late update….and 2nd, to make it up to ya all, I made this fic longer…so enjoy!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**10****th**** march, 8:30pm**

Ehem….. Well, first of all, I have a confession to make. I didn't want to put it at first because it was really embarrassing for me but since this **is **a diary, I might as well not hold back. So from now on, I promise to write every single detail that happened in my life. (the important ones I mean)

So this is what I actually said in my last diary entry. Instead of just plain "WHAT!" then people laughing at me.

I actually said a whole sentence aloud. Which was,

"WHAT! WHO TOLD YOU THAT I HAVE A CRUSH ON ATHRUN ZALA!"

Then people laughing at me.

That's right. Me and my big mouth. I could have stopped at "WHAT?" (like what I wrote in my previous entry ) Or at "WHAT! WHO TOLD YOU THAT?" But noo…..i had to go on and tactlessly finish the damn sentence. There. I said it. Great. Now I'll have to be reminded of my sheer stupidity every time I read this diary. And From what I, my classmates, and later, everyone in the entire school might see it………I, Cagali Yula Athha, just confirmed, slash, confessed my feelings for Athrun Zala. Plus, turning the "rumors" of me liking athrun, into a fact. 

Just great right? 

Well, that's all. And I really hope your happy now. Because I myself wont even know if I would live to write another day. (considering times two of more Brianna issues) Or how I could ever face athrun zala or anyone else for that matter, EVER AGAIN! But for now, I'll just get on with the writing. --

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**After class**

As I stood up from my seat, lacus gently tapped my shoulder.

"you okay?"

I looked at her with helpless eyes

"yeah" I lied.

"im so sorry for asking you that all of a sudden. I guess curiosity just got the best of me and I kind of spat it out not thinking of the outcome. I'm really really sorry and I hope that you will forgive me. I really truly want us to be the best of friends and I know that this would sound a bit awkward since this is the first time we ever met, but you could tell me anything and I promise to keep it at all costs"

She said, placing her hand to her chest, determined.

I started at her. She's not that bad. I guess that I just made a friend in the 4th day of school. Not bad cagali. Maybe even a good start. (of our friendship I mean. Not the 1st day of school cuz u already know how that went..)

"sure. And thanks lacus" I said. 

She smiled. Then so did i. just when we were about to keep the wonderful moment like that, I could see a pair of emerald colored eyes and dark blue silky hair coming this way. Great. Another moment, ruined.

"uh. Sorry lacus. I guess I got to go. See you….at lunch?"

"really? Sure!"

With that, I walked away. I could feel him following me.

"hey" the voice called from behind. But I pretended not to hear and continued walking.

"wait up!"

still walking….faster….then brisk walking….okay. im running before its too late. So I held tight the slings of my bag ready for a run. But, yeah. You guessed it. –I spoke too soon when he said my name out loud.

"cagali!" great. It was too late. So I stopped and now I have to face him. My face had an unsure "OMG" expression written all over. But instead of showing what I truly felt right now, I just stood up straight and turned to face him with the most fake innocent expression I ever showed. With the big eyes and all…

"yes?" I said in my very fake tone.

He stopped to lean on his knees, panting.

"ca-gali…finally" then he stood straight and looked deep into my eyes. So, I looked into his…then,

"men. You walk fast" walk fast? Was that it? I thought there was actually something there with the eyes and all……ah forget it.

I just looked down.

Just don't say anything that will tense me up

"listen" ugh! He said it….fine. Just don't say anything about Brianna. "about what happened with Brianna…." He said it. Is the world mad at me today? Is it anti-cagalis day or something because I just blew it. My first chance of thinking we actually had something there. Ruined. Bec of my ungirly side and mostly bec of that girls attitude! I couldn't even begin to name the million possibilities coming to me right now. So I shut my eyes close. (a way of getting me to concentrate and avoid the harsh realities in front of me) just say it. And say it fast so I wouldn't even hear it.

There was silence…

Then tension….

Here it comes…

"um..sorry" he said apologetically as I opened my eyes in surprise. ( well, not really. Bec him apologizing was part of my "possibilities" but sort of in the highly unlikely category) but him making it possible right now just made my heart leap. Why? I dont even know myself.

God. The guy is just saying sorry and my heart goes all _lub dub_-ing endlessly. But I decided to just go with the flow.

"huh? Bout what?" so much for going with the flow

"Brianna. You know…1st day of school….?" He said, giving a "what's with you? Did you even listen to a single thing I say" look.

I looked at him for a moment. Dazed by his newly found expression I never saw…till now.

-sighs-

"uh. Oh yeah! That." I quickly snapped out of it. What is wrong with me? "um. No problem…I mean. Well, not completely but its no big deal….i mean. Maybe it is but….don't apologize…." I stammered and talked too much again! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

He looked at me. And what's that I see? A little…amused?

"oh okay then" he paused "so…about what happened in class…." His voice trailed off. He looked at my expression then suddenly the uncertainty was gone.

"oh never mind. See you in class" he said. Winking, then smirking, then turned away.

I have absolutely no idea what I'm feeling right now. But for some reason, I managed to sigh dreamily.

nO! I'm losing it again! Snap out of it cagali!

Next class huh? But its still lunch….i wonder if his talking bout the next subject, biology…..wait. so I have to see him again? This is really bad for me. Thinking about him, talking to him and even looking at him is minutes away to a heart attack! I have to avoid it. It has to stop. I have to try. And with that, I marched my way to the cafeteria.

**Cafeteria**

"macaroni and cheese for lunch huh? Guess this school is not that bad…" I stood in the cafeteria, my eyes searching. Then, it caught sight of a not so familiar face….Briannas.

What? Ew. Why her face of all people?

Judging from the people occupying that spot, im guessing that must be the popular table. Then I looked beside her. An empty seat. Oh…….ugh, wait! What oh? Its not like I was expecting someone there……or was i?

"ugh! NO! NO! NO!" I told myself

Then I heard my name being called.

"cagali! Over here!"

I looked at the owner of the voice. Lacus. I smiled and joined her……wait. I meant, them. There were 2 other girls sitting beside her. They looked entirely the same. Both had lilac colored hairs and the same eyes. Except, One had her hair short while the other had her long hair in pigtails. Both stared intently at me. Twins.

"cagali. This is Luna and Meer. L, M, cagali" lacus gestured to us vice-versa.

After smiling at each other awkwardly, they started talking to me like we knew each other since 1st grade.

"so. I heard athrun talked to you today. What did he say?" meer asked excitedly.

"yeah. Give us the dirt. And don't leave a thing" luna added.

"huh? What dirt?" 

Lacus eyed the two to stop it. Then looked at me apologetically. "Sorry. Curiosity gets the best of them too.."

"Oh. Okay" …gossipgoblins

1:30 pm, biology class

I was about to enter class when someone deliberately pushed me to the side causing me to bump the wall to make way of something……or rather, someone. I looked at the girl who looked back at me with cocky eyes. Just looking at it made my blood boil.

"ehem. Making way for Brianna" the girl beside her said.

"yeah. And by the way, were ever so **not **sorry" another girl added. Then they chuckled altogether.

Brianna stopped and so did they. She took off her Gucci shades and faced me with a cocky look on her face.

"and FYI, athruns **mine." **She emphasized the word with obvious clarity. "and there is absolutely **nothing** a pathetic crush coming from a pathetic loser like you, can change that" she said the last words with confidence. put her shades on and walked into the room triumphantly. 

"bitches" I cursed silently, standing straight.

I entered the room and scanned around. I caught sight of emerald and blue but immediately looked away to cover a blush. Then I walked to an empty seat but before I even reached there, I felt a long straight solid thing blocking my way causing me to fall straight to the floor!

The next thing I knew was that laughter filled the room. Eyes looking down at me….blue ones, cold ones, and even worried looking emerald ones…( or maybe the last one was just imagination). So I immediately stood and straightened up myself. I could hear a bunch of sinister evil laughter just behind me. So I quickly turned around. Anger and humiliation filled my face. My angry eyes shot on a pair of icy ones. But something about them made me even angrier. They were unrepentant! I'll teach her not to mess with me!

I roughly grabbed her collar right up like a real dude. Causing her to forcefully stand up from her seat. Then cursed out loud.

"WHY YOU!"

I could hear some gasps and other shocked voices. But some where actually cheering for me. Chanting words like "_fight! Fight! Fight!"___and so on. And that, was all I needed to hear. 

I could clearly see her also shocked, terrified, and a bit repentant expression ad I so wanted to crush it into the little tiny dirt that she is.

Until this superior voice came out from somewhere and told everyone to stop.

"MS ATHHA! 1ST WARNING! I DO NOT TOLERATE VIOLENCE IN MY CLASS! ESPECIALLY FOR YOUNG LADIES LIKE YOURSELF!"

With that, everyone returned back to their seats and followed. Me? I didn't budge. I didn't even give eye-contact with her. Afraid, that once I do, I would go back to my calm senses and regret it later. So I kept my position.

"let go of her" she demanded.

I had no choice but to obey. I let her go, roughly that is. Causing her to fall flat on the floor.

"uh!" she squeaked.

"MS ATHHA." She gasped unbelievably "apologize to her" hearing that, I quickly turned to her.

"what? Why? She started it!"

"apologize" she hissed. I could feel everyone's eyes on me

"sorry" I said with gritted teeth. She glared at me. Her eyes even icier as she stood and dusted her skirt and fixing her top.

"you better be sorry. You freakish tomboy!" she exclaimed.

Everyone started to laugh again. At me. I stood there frozen. My bangs concealed my eyes. I gritted my teeth and balled my fists. 

S_top it_

_Laughter_

_Stop it_

_Laughter_

_Why don't they stop? Why doesn't the teacher stop them? Why?_

But before I could completely lose it and god knows what I could have done, a guy's superior voice broke the laughter and everyone stopped.

I opened my eyes to see athrun stand up, looking at us disgustedly.

"stop it. All of you!" he said aloud. But still keeping his cool.

He fixed his gaze on Brianna. His expression? Unreadable. Flat. Emotionless.

"Brianna. Apologize"

"what? Why should i?" she said rebelliously but slowly. It was athrun she was talking to. She was careful.

"Brianna. Don't make me say it again"

She hesitated and tried a different approach.

"but baby…I cant…" she said. Trying to be flirtatious but bad for her, it didn't work.

"apologize" he said In a very superior and firm tone ive never heard, even the etacher didn't try to interrupt. Ive never seen him so serious, so, in control.

She bit her lip and hesitated again. She looked at me icily again but this time, it looked like the ice, would melt any time.

"so-rry" she finally said. But too low to hear.

Well, I thought it was enough but to my surprise, it wasn't.

"mean it" athrun said flatly

She looked like she was about to cry. Everyone was shocked. And this time, she didn't even hesitate.

"sorry"

Athrun sat back on his seat facing front like nothing happened. Everybody else followed. I processed what just happened. My lips curved a bit. I couldn't help it. Athrun. Was he…defending me?

Class was over and everyone started walking out. I was about to go as well when I saw athrun standing. I hesitated for a bit but as he went passed me, I whispered a silent _thankyou_ not expecting hi to hear. But my eyes started widening and my cheeks started forming a blush and my heart started racing when he also whispered back a silent _no problem._

I stopped. My lips curved to a grin. And from then on, I couldn't stop loving him more.


End file.
